<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抛接球 by fufufuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266195">抛接球</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu'>fufufuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>y2/音乐制作人和自由音乐人</p><p>于2017.12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurai Sho/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抛接球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
二宫和也是个职业非常多样的自由音乐人。<br/>
有时候会给熟悉的乐队客串乐手，吉他和键盘都能比划两下。<br/>
更多时候是蹲在家里，接点儿无关紧要的私活，做做编曲，做做混音。</p><p>2<br/>
樱井翔是个音乐制作人，一开始认识二宫和也是在网络上。<br/>
随意在视频网站浏览的他，看到了二宫弹吉他的一小段直播录屏，眼前一亮。<br/>
动动手指就找到了二宫社交媒体的账号。<br/>
发过去了一条社交性的问候。</p><p>3<br/>
樱井翔发出去的问候很快就得到了回复。<br/>
两个人渐渐成了经常聊天的网友。<br/>
再向后，二宫的每一条更新的动态下面，都会有樱井翔三言两语的回复。</p><p>4<br/>
二宫和也社交账号的更新也不全是关于工作的内容。<br/>
从专业方面的话题，到日常琐事的细节，樱井翔总能从他的只言片语里挑出点有趣的角度，给他写点或是有趣或是有意义的回复。<br/>
而把趁手的抛接球顺势丢回去，这样舒适的聊天交流，他也是很乐意做的。<br/>
在一来一回的简单交流中，两人都发觉，和对方实在是很聊得来。</p><p>5<br/>
甚至算得上投缘。</p><p>6<br/>
樱井翔为一位知名女歌手制作的新专辑要开始录音。<br/>
行程全部敲定之后，合作乐队的吉他乐手在陪老婆休产假的过程中，突然摔断了手。<br/>
樱井翔，一个头变成两个大。</p><p>7<br/>
然后他想到了二宫。</p><p>8<br/>
“你来给我录音吧，我们乐手骨折了。”<br/>
“……哈？”</p><p>9<br/>
二宫一开始根本就没看懂樱井翔在说什么。<br/>
直到他絮絮叨叨把前因后果说了个遍，他才终于反应过来。<br/>
二宫说没必要吧，我们不在同个城市，赶来赶去不方便。而且你那肯定有能用的乐手。<br/>
樱井回答他，制作人就是要精益求精。他觉得二宫是最适合来录这张专辑的，那就是非他不可。<br/>
樱井说，证件来，我给你定机票住宿。<br/>
二宫心想，有钱，了不起，啧。</p><p>10<br/>
其实他也一直挺想见见樱井的。</p><p>11<br/>
二宫以前也听过樱井翔做的歌，算是喜欢。<br/>
一开始在社交平台上被他实名制搭讪，下意识以为不是本人还是怎样。<br/>
后来一来二去地聊，发现是本人，而且樱井翔他，真的是个很有意思的人。</p><p>12<br/>
两人见面了以后，一见如故。</p><p>13<br/>
樱井翔帮二宫和也定的酒店离录音棚很近，条件也不错。<br/>
这天晚上结束得太晚，偏偏第二天要配合一位特聘的乐手老师的时间，录音定在了上午。<br/>
樱井翔边收拾包边扒着手指计算，开车到家以后到明天早上起床，他今晚还能睡几个小时。</p><p>14<br/>
二宫也不知道自己在想什么，对抠着手指的樱井说，你要么去我那房间凑活一晚上。</p><p>15<br/>
樱井翔一下就笑得裂开了嘴。</p><p>16<br/>
没等樱井翔回话，二宫急忙又说，这不是我那房间还是你帮我订的么，你也不算占便宜。</p><p>17<br/>
两个人从棚子走回酒店的时候都没怎么说话。<br/>
但好在沉默也不会尴尬。<br/>
工作了一整天其实都很疲倦了，肩并肩走在凉凉的夜风里，似乎突然能感觉到时间都停了下来。</p><p>18<br/>
到了酒店房间以后两个人轮流进浴室洗澡。<br/>
二宫借了一套干净睡衣给樱井翔，有点嫌小了。</p><p>19<br/>
“嘻嘻嘻，我比你大。”<br/>
“……你就比我大一岁，谢谢。”</p><p>20<br/>
临到要上床睡觉了，两个人才反应过来，有什么不对劲。</p><p>21<br/>
樱井翔给二宫和也定的是豪华大床房。</p><p>22<br/>
一张一米八的大床横亘在两人面前，樱井翔和二宫和也面面相觑。</p><p>23<br/>
最终还是二宫先开口说话了。<br/>
樱井制作人不好意思啊，好像我得睡了你了啊？咋俩都是男人你应该不介意吧……</p><p>24<br/>
不介意不介意当然不介意！！欢迎光临热烈欢迎！</p><p>25<br/>
樱井翔笑嘻嘻地回答，不介意不介意当然不介意，大家都是男人嘛。</p><p>26<br/>
二宫和也背对着樱井翔在床右边躺下之后才回过神来，意识到了一个问题。<br/>
他开口说道“樱井桑不如去我那过一夜”时，那人脸上迷幻的笑容到底是什么含义？<br/>
二宫心里突然一咯噔，心想完了，樱井翔不会看出来我对他有意思了吧……</p><p>27<br/>
放心没看出来。<br/>
他还以为自己是单恋呢。</p><p>28<br/>
感觉到背后渐渐传来安稳的呼吸声，并且逐渐有发展成呼噜的趋势，二宫也赶紧闭上眼催眠自己立马睡去。</p><p>29<br/>
只是，千算万算，万万没想到樱井这个人看上去人模人样的，睡相竟然，如此，令人发指。</p><p>30<br/>
二宫醒过来的时候，感觉到自己从腰部往下的下半身都被个什么东西缠住了。<br/>
他把被子掀开一看看了一眼又立马盖了回去。</p><p>31<br/>
这也太不堪入目了。</p><p>32<br/>
经过一夜，樱井翔已经睡到了二宫脚那头。<br/>
双手抱住了二宫的脚，双手双脚缠住二宫两条腿，就像一只考拉，结结实实地把二宫当成了树干，紧紧缠住。</p><p>33<br/>
好死不死。</p><p>34<br/>
樱井翔的腿蜷缩着，脚丫子正将将靠在二宫的小兄弟边上。<br/>
而樱井翔自己的小兄弟，也正蠢蠢欲动地在二宫膝盖向上的大腿内侧亲密地来回蹭着。</p><p>35<br/>
二宫和也闭了闭眼。<br/>
如果他们有什么正当关系，又或者什么关系都没有的话，他这时候怕早已经扯下内裤舒服一发了。<br/>
不得不说，的确是太久太久没有经历这样亲密的肢体接触了。<br/>
二宫和也承认自己现在被撩起来的感觉，不是一点半点可以形容。</p><p>36<br/>
但正是因为什么都做不了，二宫只能让这种奇异的姿势继续维持，睁眼躺着，看天花板，等闹钟响。</p><p>37<br/>
等到樱井翔终于被自己的手机闹铃震得醒来，伸长胳膊把床边的手机抓进手里，二宫已经眼疾手快地按掉了两次自己的手机闹铃。<br/>
调动浑身演技紧逼双眼，装做没醒。<br/>
他实在不想做这种尴尬现场的第一发现人。</p><p>38<br/>
装睡是要付出代价的。</p><p>39<br/>
二宫感觉到樱井醒了一阵之后也没什么特别的动作。<br/>
二宫心想，他大概是感受了一下此时此刻的场景，正在消化吸收，又或者是思考怎么道歉，化解尴尬。</p><p>40<br/>
然后樱井翔的脚丫子动了动，好死不死，非常精准地蹭过了二宫微微抬头的小兄弟。</p><p>41<br/>
二宫拼命控制肌肉没让自己痉挛得太厉害。</p><p>42<br/>
其实樱井翔早就发现他在装睡了。</p><p>43<br/>
他脑子里的算盘打得飞快。<br/>
这种好死不死的情况，二宫没有立马逃走，说明他不排斥这样的亲密。<br/>
他蹭一蹭，反而还有继续抬头的趋势。<br/>
说不定，是觉得有点舒服。</p><p>44<br/>
反正樱井翔他快舒服死了。<br/>
却又憋得要死。</p><p>45<br/>
樱井非常恶意地继续在二宫裆部来回蹭了几下。<br/>
他感觉二宫终于快要憋不住了。</p><p>46<br/>
樱井翔立马，当机立断。<br/>
抽出身，坐起，一个飞扑，压在了二宫身上。<br/>
捂住他的眼睛和嘴，凑近他耳边。</p><p>47<br/>
“嘘。”</p><p>48<br/>
成败在此一举。</p><p>49<br/>
樱井一只手盖住二宫的脸，另一只手伸向了他下身。<br/>
先是隔着内裤搓揉着小二宫的轮廓，满意地感觉到硬度和热度，然后迅速把手从裤腰伸了进去，直接握住。</p><p>50<br/>
然后就是富有技巧并且饱含深情地。<br/>
上上下下上下上下上上上上下下下下上下上下。<br/>
撸动。</p><p>51<br/>
原本附在二宫脸上盖着他眼睛和嘴巴的手掌，现在只堪堪覆在他眼皮上。<br/>
二宫用上牙紧紧咬住了下唇。<br/>
仿佛在用生命克制自己，不要舒服得叫出声来。</p><p>52<br/>
过了一会，两人的鼻息都变得有些沉重，二宫在樱井翔手上泄了出来。<br/>
樱井翔抽出手抬起身子，抽了两张床头柜上的纸巾擦干了手。</p><p>53<br/>
二宫的眼睛也终于重新见到光明。<br/>
眼睫毛几乎有点濡湿了。</p><p>54<br/>
樱井翔坐了起来，低头看。<br/>
二宫也正好抬眼看他</p><p>55<br/>
二宫耳朵红得发烫快要冒烟的样子。</p><p>56<br/>
刚刚还在一往无前无私奉献的樱井脸也红得发亮，完全不是他刚刚辛勤劳动时老神在在的节奏。</p><p>57<br/>
两人目光对上几秒后，樱井翔就准备翻身下床。<br/>
看样子是要冲进洗手间。</p><p>58<br/>
二宫和也一个眼疾手快，迅速伸手拉住了樱井翔的胳膊。</p><p>59<br/>
“这就跑了？那你是真的没占什么便宜。”</p><p>60<br/>
躺好。<br/>
侧着。<br/>
闭眼。<br/>
二宫声音哑着，发号施令。</p><p>61<br/>
樱井恍恍惚惚地全部一一照做。<br/>
直到二宫长着茧子的手蹭过他早就涨得不行的小兄弟时，他才反应过来，睁开了眼，嘴里急促地叫了一声<br/>
nino！</p><p>62<br/>
二宫倒是没伸手来捂他嘴，抬眼一瞥又对上他的目光，有些意外。<br/>
想是思考了一瞬，仰起头凑近，吻住了樱井的嘴。<br/>
很快一碰就分开。</p><p>63<br/>
“闭上眼！”<br/>
装作很凶的样子。</p><p>64<br/>
二宫重新低下头去，边动作着边嘟嘟囔囔。<br/>
这都堵不住你的嘴。</p><p>65<br/>
没过一会儿，樱井就在二宫手上缴械投降了。</p><p>66<br/>
二宫愣愣地看着手上的液体，似乎是突然反应不过来发生什么了。<br/>
樱井赶紧坐起抽纸巾，把他拉得坐起，帮他擦了手。</p><p>67<br/>
樱井翔承认他这回确实有点快。</p><p>66<br/>
没办法啊已经憋了会儿了。<br/>
又是个压根儿不敢想的大礼包。</p><p>67<br/>
我平时不是这样的。<br/>
樱井翔想说又不敢说。</p><p>68<br/>
两人上半身衣着整齐地并排坐着思索了一会儿人生。</p><p>69<br/>
然后二宫先翻身下床，头也不回往厕所走，说我去洗漱，再耽误来不及了。<br/>
樱井翔在他背后也赶紧翻身下床，翻出昨天回来路上便利店买的体恤换上，趁二宫没出来，麻利地把自己其他东西一股脑儿往背包里丢进去。</p><p>70<br/>
等两人都洗漱完往录音棚的方向走的时候，沉默，和昨晚有些类似。</p><p>71<br/>
樱井翔还是有些懊恼的，自己什么都没说就虎头虎脑干了事。<br/>
虽然二宫之后也帮了他还亲了他一下，但这也不能说明什么。</p><p>72<br/>
大概是察觉到了樱井翔的心情，二宫和他走得又稍微近了些。<br/>
走着走着，两人的肩膀就会轻轻撞上。</p><p>73<br/>
樱井翔猛一扭头看向二宫，发现他耳朵还是红得快滴血，嘴角却噙着笑。<br/>
于是他也嘴角咧开，无声地开始傻笑。</p><p>74<br/>
这天的录制很顺利，明天就是录音的最后一天。<br/>
乐队的大家和二宫也早就熟络了起来，约好明天全部结束后一起吃顿饭。<br/>
便陆陆续续地各回各家。</p><p>75<br/>
人终于走得差不多，剩下樱井翔和二宫和也独处。</p><p>76<br/>
两人脸上都挂着心照不宣又有些羞涩的笑容。</p><p>77<br/>
好玩得很，两个大老爷们儿，笑得跟小姑娘似的羞答答的。<br/>
却又很奇妙的，两个人之间突然有了一种特别的气氛。<br/>
就算现在还有点别别扭扭的，却已经有了旁人绝对插不进一脚的气场。</p><p>78<br/>
像种磁场。</p><p>79<br/>
庆功宴上，乐队队长边轮着敬酒边开玩笑。<br/>
nino，下次一定要再来给你家sho酱录音哦！我们大家也都很喜欢你！</p><p>80<br/>
“……”<br/>
“诶？”</p><p>81<br/>
早就知道你俩有一腿啦！<br/>
队长笑得很大声，笑完脚下一个踉跄，酒杯没端稳差点整个倒在自己脸上。</p><p>82<br/>
nino这白白嫩嫩一看就一干净小伙的俊模样，那一看就是我们樱井制作人的菜啊！<br/>
第一天来的时候我还操心，shokun这回是不是被爱情冲昏了头脑给谁开了个后门儿。<br/>
但是吧！我还真是咸吃萝卜淡操心了！<br/>
也不看看这谁啊！<br/>
樱井翔啊！<br/>
大名鼎鼎追求完美的制作人！关系户？哪能啊！<br/>
可不！nino这一坐下，一校音！<br/>
行家一出手就知道有没有啊！<br/>
再后来，大伙儿继续瞅瞅，可不就立马瞅明白了！<br/>
shokun这家伙！这怕是还没追上呢吧这！<br/>
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p>83<br/>
最初只有队长打开了话匣子，没过多久乐队的大家伙也开始你一言我一语的，笑得十分放荡。<br/>
一副常年工作被折磨终于能看你笑话了的鸡贼样儿。</p><p>84<br/>
只是没想到啊！这专辑还没录完呢，nino你就下凡啦！<br/>
我们也承认shokun魅力大啊！只是没想到你也这么快就沦陷了？</p><p>85<br/>
二宫狠狠地瞪了樱井翔一眼。</p><p>86<br/>
被瞪了也笑得看不见了眼睛。</p><p>87<br/>
nino，以后也继续录我的专辑吧。</p><p>88<br/>
可是可以。<br/>
再不睡酒店了。<br/>
给我买房子住。</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>